Run Away
by Shenya
Summary: Songfic. SetoRyou pairing. Just some cute fluffiness that popped into my twisted mind Please R&R!


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yugioh, or the song 'Betty Blue'.  
  
So, a songfic! What next . . . The song is called Betty Blue, the band is The 69 Eyes. Ever heard of them? I'll be surprised if you have.  
  
It is YAOI, so no need to read if you don't like it. The pairing is Seto/Ryou, and the fic is dedicated to PIKACHUMANIAC, without who I would miss an awesome fic. (This fic isn't based on 'Fairydust', other than the pairing. It was the first one I read with Seto/Ryou. Just wanted to make that clear . . .) It doesn't mention any names, but the persons thinking should be clear. The rating just to be safe, I don't think it contains anything really bad. And the category because I wanted so ^_^  
  
--- --- --- --- --- Run Away (a songfic by Shenya) --- --- --- --- ---  
  
It is weird how people can meet each other many times, yet not realize what they are like. I am used to knowing what people are like right away in the first meeting, but this one has managed to evade me so many times . . . It's not that he is hostile or anything - not towards me, anyway - but the fact that he is so secretive . . .  
  
I have many secrets, too. So many things to hide, from so many people. Sometimes I nearly collapse under that burden, and I wish that there was someone who could ease the pain.  
  
--- We're like two fingers of the same hand. The hand of fate, writing on the sand. ---  
  
*POV change*  
  
From the window I can see my little brother. He seems happy, carefree. I wish I could be like that, too. But no, there are too many things to worry about, too many meetings to attend, too many papers to sign.  
  
Sometimes I wish there was someone I could share my burden with, someone who would understand . . .  
  
Would you do that, sweet little white-haired boy? Could you understand me?  
  
You seem so fragile, so innocent, so sad . . . Almost as if you carried the weight of the world on your shoulders, and you couldn't take it anymore.  
  
Have you noticed my efforts to ease your pain? The underlying question, do you care like I do? I would never feel this way about someone else.  
  
--- What does it matter, what does it mean? Can you see the difference, in the lines between? ---  
  
*POV change*  
  
I didn't seem to be able to do anything else than think of you, now. Your rare smiles, the way your brown hair falls to your forehead, the trench coat you seem to love so much, your cold blue eyes which seem to measure the world and find it unworthy.  
  
I could spend an eternity gazing into those eyes. Please, take me away and make me forget everything I've done wrong, every single mistake . . . Would you do that? Can you?  
  
--- I'm gonna run away with you, I'm gonna run away into your eyes blue. I'm gonna run away with you, I'm gonna run away, into your eyes blue. ---  
  
But still, I don't know you. How could I, the way you seem to push everyone but your little brother away. You are a distant cry, a soft breath of wind on a warm night, bringing the promise of change.  
  
Will I ever be able to know you? . . . To hold you, and love you, like I want to? Will you want me to?  
  
--- We're like two fingers of the same hand. Beautiful strangers, of the strange land. ---  
  
*POV change*  
  
Sometimes I imagine that you look at me just like I look at you. Longingly, wishing for the impossible to happen. I must be hallucinating. Every time that happens, I must turn away and close my eyes, that I wouldn't break down right then and there and confess my love.  
  
Around you I feel . . . energized, fully aware of the world, happy . . . But also sad. For I know, that which I dream of can never become true.  
  
You would probably feel disgusted if you ever found out. You are not like me, of that I have given up hope a long time ago.  
  
But still I dream . . . Dreaming is one thing I am allowed to do. It has become an escape from the cruel reality.  
  
--- What does it matter, what does it mean? Can you feel the difference, and the passion between? ---  
  
*POV change*  
  
The pain is welling inside me, I feel like I should burst with these raw emotions filling me.  
  
I cannot take this any longer, I must try to calm down. That cannot happen here, so I must leave. A walk should clear my head somewhat.  
  
So I walk, haunted by your blue eyes. I feel like you are following me.  
  
--- I'm gonna run away with you, I'm gonna run away into your eyes blue. I'm gonna run away with you, I'm gonna run away, into your eyes blue. ---  
  
I do not even notice where I am going, as my eyes are clouded over with tears and my thoughts are elsewhere.  
  
My thoughts are with you.  
  
--- I'm gonna run away with you, I'm gonna run away into your eyes blue. I'm gonna run away with you, I'm gonna run away, into your eyes blue. ---  
  
I arrive into a park. The golden sunset makes tears fall freely to my face, as I stop to watch. It reminds me of you, but I don't know why.  
  
I wish you were here.  
  
The wish is so strong, I can actually feel your presence. I close my eyes and cherish the feeling. I whisper your name, hoping that wind carries my voice to you.  
  
--- Into your eyes blue. ---  
  
Then I hear your voice, and it's no longer a desperate wish, it's the truth.  
  
You come to stand next to me, taking my hand. If this isn't heaven, then I don't know what is.  
  
I hesitate, should I say something?  
  
--- Blue, blue, blue, into your eyes blue. ---  
  
I comment on the sunset, nervously peeking at you from the corner of my eye. Your eyes are no longer ice, something has managed to melt them.  
  
A small smile plays on your lips, and you whisper to me that it indeed is beautiful. Then you add, that it is only because I am here to watch it with him.  
  
My heart pounds quickly, and I turn to face you. You look at me, could it be love that shines from those warm globes of blue?  
  
--- I'm gonna run away with you, I'm gonna run away into your eyes blue. I'm gonna run away with you, I'm gonna run away, into your eyes blue. ---  
  
I hesitantly embrace you, and to my joy you wrap you arms around me.  
  
Everything is fine now. All I wish is to be here forever.  
  
"I love you"  
  
---  
  
AN: A touch short . . . I don't seem to be able to write long things . . . But it was sweet nevertheless!  
  
Now it's your turn, dear readers. Please review . . . 


End file.
